tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas, Percy and the Post Train
Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, retitled Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train in American releases, is the twelfth episode of the third season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode, "He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not" in 1991. Plot Thomas and Percy have the important job of transporting the post, but they are afraid that Harold will start stealing their traffic. Their fears, however, are dispelled after Thomas takes an important visitor home and bad weather grounds Harold. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Duck * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling (not named) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Dryaw * Lower Suddery * Suddery * The Watermill * Knapford * Wellsworth * Tidmouth Hault * Arlesburgh * The Lighthouse Trivia * The line "posthaste!" is not used in the American narration. * In the restored version, a fade effect after Percy leaves Knapford is missing. * The man who missed his train home is Jeremiah Jobling. * In Germany, this episode is named "The Mail Train". In Japan, this episode is called "Postal Delay". * In the early UK narration, music does not play between the narrator saying "The post is loaded into trucks at both the harbours" and Harold saying "You should give everyone there stamps back posthaste". * In a deleted scene, Percy is wearing his Season 2 face. Goofs * When Thomas goes under the bridge at the beginning, the end of the track is visible. * When Percy returns to Tidmouth Sheds he moves before the turntable stops. * When Thomas and Percy are leaving the harbour, just before cutting to the next scene with the lonely passenger, one of Percy's trucks is derailed. * When Thomas sees the man who missed his train, his eyes are wonky. * When Thomas and Percy are at Dryaw, they have wires next to their lamps. * Blue paint can be seen on the shoulder of the man who missed his train. * The man who missed his train is wearing a scarf in his first few shots, but when he thanks Thomas' driver for giving him a ride home, the scarf has vanished. * Headcodes are used incorrectly in this episode; Thomas and Percy's lamps imply that they are "light engine". * During the night scene of Percy taking the mail! he has a lamp on his right lamp iron, but in the morning, the lamp vanishes. Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain1991titlecard.jpg|Original UK title card File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTraintitlecard.png|Title card File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrainrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheMailTrainoriginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheMailTraintitlecard.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheMailTraintitlecard2.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheMailTrainUSrestoredtitlecard.jpg|US restored title card File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain3.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain4.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain5.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain6.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain7.jpg|Thomas and Percy File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain8.png|Percy at Dryaw with his Season 2 face File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain11.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain19.png|Tidmouth Sheds File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain20.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain21.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain22.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain23.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain24.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain25.png|Thomas at Knapford File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain26.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain27.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain28.png|Henry and Percy File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain29.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain30.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain31.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain32.png|Percy and Harold File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain33.png|Duck File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain34.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain35.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain36.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain37.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain38.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain39.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain40.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain41.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain42.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain43.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain44.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain45.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain46.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain47.png|Henry File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain48.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain49.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain50.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain51.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain52.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain53.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain54.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain56.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain57.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain58.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain59.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain60.png Episode File:Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - Early UK Narration|Early UK narration File:Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes